Child of the Wind
by KJ Lizzy
Summary: Years later, the 16 year old daughter of Aang and Katara must help her parents save the world once again from the Fire Nation. Kataang.
1. Day One

[b**Day One of Kazea's diary**[/b

"Kazea," whined Kaki. I was in my room working on writing a story early this morning when Kaki came in wanting me to play dolls with her.

"No," I said flatly, "You know you aren't allowed in my room. Now go and make Gaia play with you." I slammed the door in Kaki's face and went back to my writing.

"Kazea," my father's soft voice called. I sighed and opened my door with Airbending.

"Dad, I'm kind of busy with writing. You always say that I need to do what I want to do with my life and for me that's writing. And I can't do that when my little sister is-" I started.

"Kazea," Dad cut me off, "I didn't come here to lecture you."

"You didn't?" I asked, "Then what do you want from me?" I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Come on," Dad held out his hand and with reluctance, I let him lead me outside our house in the Southern Water Tribe.

"Kazea," My father said again, "You realize that tomorrow you turn sixteen." I had completely forgotten!

"Uh… yeah, I remember," I said in confusion. Why was Dad talking to me about turning sixteen? Then, in a flash, it hit me. Sixteen was the marriage age for young women in my community.

"Sweetie, I talked this over with your mother and we decided that we are not going to force you to marry. It is cruel and almost like slavery," Dad said. I sighed with relief.

"Thank you!" I said, hugging him, "You know you could have just told me in my room. I'll go back now."

"Hold it," Dad said, "I haven't told you the real reason behind this."

"Um, okay," I didn't like the sound of his voice.

"Dao de Yean has asked me for your hand in marriage," Dad said. I stopped short. Dao de Yean? I wouldn't live through one day being married to him.

Dad must have seen the look on my face because he said, "Like I said, sweetie, you get to marry who you want."

"Thanks," I said again.

Then, the most least expected thing happened that night-midnight to be exact. The moon was full when Dao de Yean himself came over. I, unfortunately, was the one who opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked when I saw who it was.

"May I speak to you outside?" Dao asked. I looked at my parents who nodded encouragingly.

"Yes," I said, "Just a moment." I grabbed a shawl and walked primly outside.

"You know, Kazea," Dao started, "I talked to your father earlier and he gave me an odd answer; he told me to ask you." I started breathing hard.

"Yes?" I said again.

"I asked him for permission to marry you," Dao swallowed, "So will you?" I was breathing hard.

"Dao, I-I can't marry you," I said.

"Why not?" Dao asked.

"Because I don't love you," I said.

"Love?" Dao was confused. I knew what he was thinking[i_Girls and learning don't mix_[/i. I've heard it all before.

"I can't," I repeated. Dao nodded and left me in the dark.


	2. Day Two and Day Three

Thank you so much for the review, kataang412. I sort of had a stroke of genius when I came up with the names. I really have no idea how I did it.

I put two chapters together because chapter two is kind of short.

**Day two of Kazea's diary**

Well, I have to emit that Dao's proposal rather spoiled my birthday today. Even though the day was wonderful; it was spoiled.

My sisters made a cake for me (Mom, Dad, and I looked through each bite carefully in case of something that wasn't edible) and my mom gave me her grandmother's engagement necklace. I had told my dad earlier that him taking the time of his busy life to teach me Airbending was present enough. But as I look through my spot near my window, I know that there is something my dad can give me. My best friend, Princess Jinè.

Jinè lives in the Fire Nation and since I live in the Southern Water Tribe, we don't get to see each other often. Sitting near my flickering candle, I remember all those fun times we had together when we saw each other more frequently. I wish she could be here with me to share my birthday with me.

**Day three of Kazea's diary**

My sisters banging on my door rudely awakened me very early this morning. "Kazea!" one of them, I think it was Mizu, called.

"Ugg, go away," I said. I turned over in my bed.

"Dad needs you," the same sister called. I sat up.

"I'll be down; now go away," I said. I fell back on my bed for about five more minutes.

"Kazea?" Dad asked, tapping on my door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need you in the council; come on," he said through the door. I hurried to get dressed. I pulled on the nearest dress I could find and put my hair up simply. I ran out of my room and into my father.

"Ready," I asked.

"Come on," Dad said as we went to the door.

Mom was in the kitchen cooking. "Do you have time to eat?" she asked without turning.

"I don't think so," Dad said. Mom nodded and Dad and I left.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to keep up with him.

"The Fire Nation is acting up again," Dad said.

"But Zuko and Mai are on the throne; they wouldn't…" I started.

"There's a rebellion against their rule by those who are loyal to Azula," Dad said shortly.

"But Azula's dead," I was confused.

"That's what we all thought but apparently she's not," Dad shook his head as he said this.

"So we're going to help Zuko and Mai?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie," Dad answered.

"Zuko? Mai?" I asked excitedly. I had caught site of the Fire Lord and Fire Lady of the Fire Nation just outside the council room.

"Kazea?" Zuko asked, looking surprised. I guess I looked grown up compared to the little six year old kid they saw last.

I grinned. "Hi," I said.

"Last time we saw you, you were six!" Mai said.

"Well, I'm sixteen now," I said, "Did you bring Jinè?"

"Yes," Mai said, "she's coming in a moment."

"Kazea?" I heard a familiar voice only a moment later.

"Jinè?!" I called as I hugged my friend. Jinè was the older of the two children of Zuko and Mai. She had a younger brother named Tom-Tom after Mai's brother who had died the day Jinè's brother was born.

"Kazea!" Jinè said again as we hugged (Again).

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled back to look at my friend.

"I wanted to be here for your birthday but we couldn't be here yesterday," Jinè explained, "So we'll just have to have a second birthday. Probably tomorrow though because this meeting could take a while."

"What has Azula done?" I asked.

"Well, nothing so far. But we are getting tips that she's organizing an army," Jinè answered, "A huge army."

The meeting was pretty boring; I didn't pay attention to any part of it until the end where they decided that the Southern Water Tribes would help the Fire Nation destroy this rebellion.

It was late by the time we got out so we ate and Jinè and I went to my room. She's still in my room, asleep… and asleep is what I should be doing.


	3. Day Four

[b**Day Four of Kazea's diary**[/b

I am still shaking with the events of today. To start, um, Jinè and I are in the Spirit World and I'm still trying to figure out how we got here. Here's what happened:

Jinè and I were still sleeping when Mom woke us up. "Girls," she said, "I need you to go bring me so water from that stream."

The only source of fresh water besides snow and ice is a little stream a few miles from our tribe. Mom normally uses ice and snow but every once in a while she'll ask for water from the stream.

Jinè and I didn't ask why, we just got up and quickly got dressed without a single word.

"I have to go to Sokka and Toph's so please take Gaia with you," Mom said when we got down. Gaia is my four-year-old sister. Jinè and I got a bucket and we started off with Gaia trotting behind. I had forgotten that I had put this diary in my skirt pocket and now I'm glad of it. Once we got to the stream, Gaia happily trotted off into a cave. Jinè and I figured that she'd be okay so we let her. Bad mistake. After we had drawn the water, I started calling Gaia. She wouldn't answer.

"She's probably just too far into the cave to hear us," Jinè said. We walked into the cave, and well, fell. We landed in a misty marsh/thicket thing.

"Where are we?!" I asked frantically. This didn't look like the Water Tribe to me.

"I have no idea," Jinè whispered as we got up. We turned around and stood face to face with a female Airbender.

"Hello," she said, smiling. She was hovering in the air, her arms folded. She looked nice.

"Uh, hi," I said. I had no idea what to say.

"I am Amia; an Airbender of the Eastern Temple about six thousand three hundred and forty nine years ago," the lady said.

"I'm Kazea, an Airbender from the Southern Water Tribe about, uh, now," I said.

"And I'm Jinè, a Firebender from the Fire Nation," Jinè said.

"I know," Amia smiled. She seemed slightly amused at our efforts to introduce ourselves.

"Where are we?" I burst out suddenly. I had a feeling I knew, but I didn't want that to be true.

"You are in the Spirit World," Amia answered calmly.

"The SPIRIT world?" I gasped. That was the last place I ever wanted to be.

Amia nodded. "Yes. You are here to help Avatar Aang," she said. She was still hovering and it was beginning to scare me. I mean, not many people can hover.

"Wait, what does my father have to do with this? Why are we here instead of him?" I asked instead.

"Your father is busy with the revolt in the Physical World so he asked me to guide you in the Spiritual World," Amia explained.

"What are we doing here?" Jinè asked. She was clearly interested in the whole thing. Since we were children she fantasized about going to the Spirit World.

"You will be on various missions to help in the Physical World. You will start by going left and I will appear every once in a while to give you directions. Be careful of the Spirits, some of them aren't as nice as others. Trust no one unless it is an Avatar. You will be meeting several of them along the way," Amia cautioned. And with that she disappeared.

"But what are we looking for when we go left?" I asked.

"Finding your sister is what you first need to do. My sources have been telling me that she is with an evil Spirit named Gao," Amia's voice rang. Jinè and I looked at each other.

"Should we go left?" I asked Jinè. This lady kind of scared me a little and her story was a little weird.

"You're the Avatar's daughter; you tell me," Jinè said staring at the spot where Amia had just been.

"Let's go. I think we should trust this lady," I decided. We started off.

Now we have made a camp; we still haven't found Gaia but hopefully tomorrow. Hopefully tomorrow this will turn out to be a horrible dream.


	4. Day Five

Yes, Kazea does have her arrows. I can't believe I forgot to mention that. Thanks to the

two of you for replying. This chapter will be dedicated to you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day Five in Kazea's diary**

Very interesting events today. We met an Avatar, rescued my sister from a Spirit, and got our first mission from Amia.

"Jinè," I said the next morning, "Let's go save Gaia quickly so that we can go home."

"But this place is wonderful!" protested Jinè. I gave her a weird look.

"Good morning, Jinè and Kazea," Amia said, appearing suddenly before our eyes.

"Good morning," Jinè and I answered. After last night I don't suppose anything could surprise us now.

"Today you will save your sister; if you fail this it will mean the eternal loss of Gaia in both worlds," Amia said. Jinè and I exchanged glances and suddenly I remembered something.

"Uh, do we have our Bending here?" I asked uneasily. I had heard certain stories that said that people couldn't.

"Well, no," Amia smiled, "Which is fine for this mission because you can't rescue your sister with Bending. Gao is a Spirit you will have to outwit. He is the son of Koh and therefore very dangerous. Gao is also obsessed with history, just to let you know. I will be sending someone to help you. Gao lives in the direction you have been going. In a whole in a huge tree. You can't miss it." She vanished.

"Okay, then," I said, "Off to Gao's tree house." We walked again, every once and a while looking back to make sure we weren't being followed.

"I wonder who is going to help us," wondered Jinè. We looked back again and when we looked to where we were walking, a male Firebender stood in front of us. Jinè and I stood calmly staring at him.

"I am Avatar Yougan," he said, "I am here to help you with Gao."

"Hi," I said, "I'm Kazea and this is Jinè." I felt uneasy about all these Spirits. Well, at least this person wasn't hovering. Avatar Yougan walked along beside us.

"So," I said after a while, "How far down the Line of Avatars are you?"

"I happen to be the Firebending Avatar before Roku," Yougan replied.

"So that would mean that Avatar Shen was the Avatar before you and Avatar Yangchen after you," Jinè calculated.

"You seem to really know your Avatars," Yougan said, impressed.

"I love to study history that has to do with Spirits," Jinè said.

"So how far down the Avatar Line can you recite from memory?" Yougan asked.

I groaned. "Please, don't get her started," I said.

"Well, Avatar Aang, Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen, Yougan, Shen, Nitu, Feng, Rüza…" Jinè's list went on forever.

"You got her started," I said, frowning and glaring at Jinè who kept on listing Avatars and counting with her fingers.

"Any idea how to turn her off?" Yougan asked. However, we reached Gao's home presently and we didn't have to worry about turning Jinè off. Sure enough, it was a tree; as big around as it was tall.

"Do we just go in?" I asked. Yougan nodded. He didn't seem interested in doing any of the work for us. We walked through.

"Is he like Koh?" I asked, "Can he steal one's face?" Yougan shook his head but he looked somewhat grim. We found Gaia in a corner; very frightened.

"Gaia!" I cried as I hugged her.

"Kazea?" she asked as she hugged me back.

"It's me. Now we can go home and…" my hopes were shattered as a large bug shaped thing lingered over us.

"Not so fast," I voice said from above me. I looked way up to the ceiling and for the first time saw Gao. He was long with about a hundred legs; he looked a little like Koh except his face wasn't changing before our eyes.

"You must be Gao," I said.

"And you must be the Avatar's other daughter," Gao said in a flat, emotionless tone. I wonder if he learned that from being around his father.

"Uh, hi. Now I have my sister and we're just going to leave," I said, pushing Gaia towards the door.

Gao hurried to block us off. "Not before a test you won't," he said.

"What kind of test?" Jinè asked cautiously.

"A history test about the Spirits," replied Gao. I groaned. If there was one thing I knew nothing about it was the History of the Spirits. However, Jini clapped her hands in delight and her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Now," Gao said, "If you answer the ten questions I give you; you can go free. However, if you don't, your faces will be taken by Koh and you will wander restlessly in the Spirit World forever more."

"We're in trouble," I whispered.

"My first question," Gao continued, "Who was the 75th Avatar?" I didn't know an Avatar beside Roku and my dad except Yougan and that is only because I met him!

"Liha," Jinè answered almost immediately. I stared at her. How did she know that so quickly?

"And from what Nation was she from?" asked Gao.

"Earth Kingdom," Jinè answered.

"Good; you answered two. Now name the Spirit who got into a fight with Kalki and then was the first Spirit to cease," Gao said.

"Rama," Jinè said. Yougan and I looked at each other. Jinè was great!

"And the great Spirit who can pass freely between the Spirit World and the Physical World?" Gao asked.

"That's the easiest one so far! The Avatar, of course!" Jinè laughed.

"Question five," Gao said, "Is what is the battle in which all Spirits fought about six thousand three hundred and forty nine years ago?"

"The Battle of…" Jinè thought for a moment and Yougan and I held our breath, "Vamana?"

"Correct," Gao said unhappily, Yougan and I breathed easier now. But the questions were getting harder for Jinè to answer.

"Six: what is the name of the giant wolf Spirit who roams the Spirit World freely?" Gao asked.

"Rish…" Jinei started then hesitated, "Rishabha."

"Seven," Gao said, "Who made the Spirit World so that the Spirits and Mortals could leave in peace from one another?"

"Avatar… Narada; the sixth Avatar," Jinè said.

"Very well, eight," Gao said. I could tell he wasn't too happy, "Which Avatar tried to kill Koh over his loved one?"

"Avatar Kuruk; duh," Jinè said.

"Which Avatar was the last female Firebender?" Gao asked.

"Um… Rüza," Jinè answered.

"Your final question is…" Gao said with a hint of a smile on his face, "Now many faces does Koh own all together?" Jinè's face fell and I gasped. No one could know that!

"Eight hundred and forty two," Gaia spoke up, grinning from ear to ear. We all stared at her.

"That-that's correct," Gao said in pure disbelief, "How did you know that?"

"You told me!" Gaia giggled. Jinè burst into a relieved laugh.

"Well, then," Yougan said pushing us out the door, "These girls and I are just going to leave now. Thank you for the history lesson." As soon as we got outside, Amia appeared and Yougan disappeared.

"Good work!" Amia praised, "Now for your first task you will need to find the wolf Spirit named Rishabha and he will give you something you need for your long journey." With that she vanished leaving Jinè, Gaia, and I to stare at one another.

"Let's try this way," Jinè said, pointing.

So now we're on our way to find Rishabha. And now I have to stop to get some rest.


	5. Day Six

Thanks so much for the replies, they keep me going. I'm glad that you enjoyed the Spirit World thing, I've been having fun writing that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day six of Kazea's diary**

We're still looking for Rishabha. We walked all day through marshes, jungles, swamps, and forests without finding the Spirit.

"A giant wolf Spirit shouldn't be this hard to find," Jinè complained as we trudged through the marshes.

"We're not seeing him because he's not here," I said, slipping and getting all muddy. I got back up and brushed myself off.

"Kazea!" Gaia exclaimed, breaking free of my grasp and running behind a tree.

"Gaia!" I shouted, "Get back here!" Jinè and I rushed after her. She was halfway up the tree when we caught up to her.

"Gaia, get back here!" Jinè ordered, tapping her foot. She looked very intimidating, her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

"Cool!" Gaia shouted when she was all the way up, "You guys have got to see this!"

"Now!" I shouted., trying to sound as menacing as Jinè looked.

"I'm not coming down until you come up," Gaia said matter-of-factly. Jinè and I looked at each other, eyebrows raised, and followed Gaia up the tree.

"Gaia," I gasped as I was kicked in the head by Jinè's shoes for the umpteenth time, "I'm going to kill you for this."

"Did I kick you again?" Jinè asked, looking down.

"Ya think?" I asked as I got kicked again.

"Sorry," Jinè said, scrambled up the tree at last. I followed her as quickly as I could. I was climbing a giant tree for crying out loud.

"Wow…" Jinè breathed. I was knocked breathless at the sight. As we looked past the tree and into the hazy distance, a soft breeze blew past us. Everything was an orangish color with millions of little rivers running every which way. Spirits appeared and disappeared at times but mostly nothing was there but rivers, marches, and trees.

"Hey, look!" Gaia said, pointing up ahead, "Is that a ginormous wolf?" Jinè and I squinted. There was a wolf… and then it vanished.

"That was either a Spirit named Rishabha or a Spirit named Rishabha," I said, hopping down… and forgetting that I couldn't Airbend. I fell in the marsh and hurt my ankle. Gaia and Jinè quickly climbed down and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" Jinè asked.

"Yeah, fine. I just forgot I can't Airbend here," I said, wincing. Jinè helped me up and we hobbled off. Gaia hopped ahead but she stopped short when she peered around the tree.

"Jinè, Kazea," she said. Jinè helped me over there and we saw a Spirit lady in the marsh. Remembering what Amia had said in the back of our minds, we approached her.

"Hello?" Jinè asked cautiously.

The lady smiled. "Hello; I'm Rona," she said. I looked at her closely. However, she was a Spirit and it was kind of hard to read her expression.

"Hi," I said. Gaia walked up and with her free hand, Jinè stopped her from going up to Rona.

"Hi and now we have to go," she said as we walked away.

Rona disappeared and appeared in front of us. "Why?" she asked, "Why don't you come with me?"

"I don't think we should," I said. We walked around her but she followed us.

"I'm sorry," Jinè said, "But we have to go." But Rona wouldn't leave us alone; she followed us for the longest time.

"Please go away," I said. Rona stared unblinkingly at us and didn't move.

"How do you summon Spirits?" I asked Jinè, "I think we need Amia."

"Amia?" Jinè called.

Amia appeared in front of us and narrowed her eyes at Rona. "Leave," she snapped. Get this; _Rona left_! We all stared at Amia.

"How did you do that?" Gaia asked. Amia just shrugged and vanished.

"Let's just get started," I said.

We're resting now; and my ankle is still sore. Why couldn't we get stuck in the Spirit World with Appa? Then we could just fly and I wouldn't have a sprained ankle! Well, that's Jinè yelling at me to get to bed.


	6. Day Seven

[b**Day seven of Kazea's diary**[/b

Well, we found Rishabha just about twenty minutes ago. And the wolf can talk. That rather scared us at first.

"We saw him around here somewhere!" Jinè grumbled as we trudged through more marshes about an hour ago.

"Spirits can appear and disappear at will," I said, ducking under a low branch.

"I know that!" muttered Jinè. If you couldn't already tell, none of us were in a very good mood.

Gaia trotted ahead more quickly than I would have liked. However, with her ahead, Jinè and I could talk more easily.

"So who is Rona?" I asked Jinè.

"Well," Jinè said, thinking hard, "She's a Spirit… honestly; she appears and disappears so quickly that no one really knows what she is like. However, I do know that only one person who let her lead them was ever seen again. From that we can assume that's she's not a good Spirit."

"So that's why she seemed a little… odd," I said. Jinè nodded.

We turned a corner and what do you know, but a woman stood in front of us. I looked her over and I was sure that she wasn't Rona. Still, after Rona, I wasn't talking any chances. Jinè, being the strong one with my ankle still sprained, pulled both Gaia and me away from the lady.

"Please; I won't hurt you," she spoke up, "I am Narada, an Avatar."

"The sixth Avatar!" Jinè exclaimed. Narada nodded and I sighed with relief.

"Amia asked me to help you find Rishabha," Narada explained quickly.

As we stepped closer, I got a better look at Avatar Narada. She was tall, free dark hair that whipped her face, clear blue eyes, and a dark complexion.

"Well, I'm Jinè," Jinè started, "And this is Kazea and Gaia. They're the current Avatar, Avatar Aang's, daughters."

Narada smiled sweetly. "Hello. Now, shall we get on with our journey?" she asked, pointing to the direction in which we had been headed. And with that we started off.

"So…" Jinè said after a while, "You were the one who made the Spirit World separate from the Physical World?"

"Yes," answered Narada.

"That must have been difficult," I commented.

"Well, talk about only having five other Avatars to actually focus their energy on you when you're in the Avatar State and making a whole new world," Narada smiled, shaking her head at the memory. Gaia skipped along ahead of us; falling every once in a while in the knee-deep muck. We were all quite for quite some time.

"When are we going to be there?" Gaia asked, yawning. We hadn't gotten much sleep for fear that some Spirit would come while we were sleeping.

"Almost," Narada answered, "Not much further at all."

"So is Rishabha a good Spirit?" I asked finally. I knew that Amia wouldn't send us to our deaths but then again she sent us to Gao.

"Oh yes," Narada nodded, "Very much. He's one of the most trustworthy Spirits."

"That's good to know," I said wholeheartedly. We reached a den like cave and Narada motioned us to go in.

"You're not coming?" Jinè questioned.

"My job was to show you the way," Narada smiled, "It's been nice meeting you and hopefully we'll see each other again before you go back to the Physical World." She vanished before we could say anything. Gaia, Jinè, and I looked at each other and bravely walked (hobbled for me) into the cave.

"Hello?" I asked, "We're looking for a Spirit named Rishabha."

No answer.

"Hello?" Jinè asked. Her voice echoed loudly through the tunnels.

"Hello?" a gruff voice asked from the shadows. Jinè nudged me with her elbow.

"Um," I cleared my throat, "I'm Kazea; Avatar Aang's daughter. Amia sent us." Rishabha came out of the shadows. He was huge. And I mean as tall as a tree.

"Hello," he said again, "Of course I know who you are. Shall we get started then?"

"With what?" Gaia asked pointedly.

"With finding Wan Shi Tong's library, of course," Rishabha answered.

"Uh, why would we go there?" I asked.

"To learn more about what Azula is planning," said Rishabha.

"No one mentioned that," Jinè said, "Amia told us that you'd give us something."

"Yes, I am giving you my services. I can carry you to the library; it's very far and you'd get there faster with me," Rishabha explained.

So now we're on our way to Wan Shi Tong's library. I had forgotten that he had taken his library back to the Spirit World before the Fire Nation was defeated. And from what I've heard of Wan Shi Tong, I do not wish to meet him.


	7. Day Eight

[b**Day eight of Kazea's diary**[/b

Rishabha was right. We did reach the library a lot faster on him than we would have if we were walking! Oh yeah, and did I mention the newest addition to our little group? A bird named Zhishi and he loves to talk! We found him stuck in a tree and he couldn't get out.

"How much longer?" Gaia whined.

"One day," Zhishi started, "A little girl asked how much longer when she was with her parents on a journey to the Earth Kingdom. Then an over-sized frog-bat then jumped into her mouth and she died right then and there." Gaia clutched her throat and hastily looked around for over-sized frog-bats. Jinè and I exchanged annoyed looks.

"Zhishi," I sighed, "Please be quiet."

"One day," Zhishi told me.

"Someone said be quiet and died a horrible death; okay, I got the concept," I snapped.

"Maybe we shouldn't have picked him up from that tree he stuck himself in," Jinè said doubtfully. I turned to her.

"Ya think?" I asked. We all hadn't gotten much sleep; in case you haven't ever tried it, riding bareback on a running wolf-badger Spirit isn't very comfortable.

"We're almost there," Rishabha said. He had been very patient with all of us.

"Finally," Gaia muttered.

"One day," Zhishi said.

"I don't care!" Gaia said exasperated.

"One day," Zhishi started again. We all gave him the Death Glare-even Rishabha-and he shut up.

"Here we are," Rishabha said after a moment of angry silence. He stopped in front of an ancient looking palace looking thing.

"This is a library?" I asked, unsure of what to think of the gigantic thing.

"It's beautiful!" breathed Jinè. The door was nailed shut so we had to climb up through a window with a rope Jinè found.

"Oh, it's breath taking. The spirits spared no expense designing this place!" Jinè smiled as we climbed down. Gaia and I frowned at her.

"Jinè…" I said warningly. Her talk can get a little annoying sometimes.

"The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol-" Jinè said as we looked over the place. This time, we all gave Jinè the Death Glare and thankfully she shut up.

"What do you think you're doing?" a giant owl appeared over us. Mom and Dad said he was big; no one mentioned ginormous! Rishabha talked to the owl Spirit while I held on to Jinè to keep her from running off to go look at some weird symbol. Rishabha eventually turned from the owl to us and smiled-or at least; what I could tell from a giant wolf-badger Spirit.

"The great Spirit who guards this library has allowed us to look around," he said. Jini and I exchanged worried glances-that was easier than I had expected.

"So what are we looking for?" Gaia asked as the owl flew off. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was scared of that thing.

"Here we are," Rishabha said, pointing to a line of books, "You should find what you're looking for in here."

Jinè picked up a book. "Um," she said, "These are all on the subject of surviving from death. What are we supposed to do with that?"

"Azula is alive," Rishabha explained, "But she was dead and your parents need to know how. I'll be outside." He left and we started looking through all of those books.

"Hey," Jinè said suddenly, "Here it says something about Fire Benders and some sort of natural ability to keep from dieing in a fight." I peered over the edge of the book and Jinè pointed to some words.

"The Invisible Fire Shield is a very hard to master move that allows the Benders who master it to show physically that they are dead but be in a certain state of mind where they are actually very much alive," I read, "Within fourteen days, the body will turn back into its normal state, thus allowing the Bender to survive."

"Cool!" Gaia grinned, "So Jinè can play dead!" Jinè and I ignored her.

"Wow. This is a terrific find!" Jinè said, her hands shaking with excitement, "I'll just write this down and we can leave."

"Good," I said, "This place is creepy." Zhishi looked like he was about to say something but I clamped a hand over his beak and couldn't hear anything but muffled sounds.

"Good going," Jinè told me, glancing with narrowed eyes at Zhishi. Jinè wrote our find down on the blank scroll she always carries and we went out to meet Rishabha.

Rishabha was very pleased with us but he says that his purpose has been served and he left us with the One-Day-Bird. We're camping near the library because one, Amia hasn't given us instructions yet and two, we don't want to go back in the library with the creepy owl.


	8. Day Nine

**Day nine of Kazea's diary**

I will not live one more day with that bird!! There is no way in either of the worlds that you can make me! That bird is SO annoying I can't believe that he's even allowed to live! Now I know the true reason Rishabha left us. Okay, I think I have my anger out now. We actually met another Avatar today. Here's a recap:

"I wish I had my Bending," Jinè muttered, "Then that bird wouldn't be living."

"He wouldn't be living if anyone he met had their Bending," I told her, "Why do you think he was put in the Spirit World?"

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way," Jinè said. We glanced at Gaia who was being tortured by 'one day stories' from (guess who) Zhishi.

Poor Gaia had this sad, pitiful expression on her face and she looked at up with pleading eyes. "Kazea," she whined.

"Zhishi," I sighed, "Shut up or leave. Just because you enjoy telling stories doesn't mean that everyone enjoys listening to them." Zhishi ducked his head when I came over to him. I must have looked angry because the next thing I knew he was telling a story about what happened to someone who hit someone else. Jinè, Gaia, and I groaned and Gaia fell over with a dramatic sigh into the mud.

"EEK!" Zhishi shrieked as he landed in the mud. Gaia had forgotten that he was on her shoulder. Us girls looked at each other and burst out laughing, Jinè picking Zhishi up with the tips of her fingers.

Though as we laughed, we failed to notice a female Firebender walking up to us. "Good morning," she said brightly, causing the rest of us to jump, "I see my Zhishi has found you." Zhishi, after seeing who had spoken, flew up and landed on the lady's outstretched hand.

"He's yours?" Gaia asked.

"Yes," the Spirit answered, "I sent him to you so that I would have an easier time finding you."

"Who are you?" Jinè asked suspiciously.

"My name is Avatar Rüza. I believe you've met Yougan; I am the Firebending Avatar before him," Rüza smiled.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Kazea, this is Jinè and this is Gaia. Do you by any chance know what we're going next? Because no one informed us; we haven't seen Amia in a few days."

"Actually, Amia won't be seeing you again," Rüza answered.

"What?" Jinè asked, alarmed, "Why not?" "Well, after six days in the Spirit World, you are on your own. As in no more Amia," Rüza answered. Jinè and I looked at each other.

"So who's leading us?" Gaia asked.

"Only the Avatars you meet," Rüza replied.

"So where are we going?" Gaia asked. Rüza sighed. "I was asked to take you to learn how to stop Azula. This will be a long journey, girls. Most likely six or seven days," she said.

"So what are we doing to learn?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions!" Rüza laughed, "But actually we're going to a certain Spirit but first we'll need to train on how to act when you meet him and who is going to meet him."

"Who are we going to see?" Jinè asked.

"Koh the Face Stealer," Rüza answered.

Do I really need to say anything else? We're on our way to Koh's and at the same time training to not show any emotion. Which is kind of hard and if you've never tried it when someone is trying to scare you don't say that it's easy not to show emotion.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. We've had a lot of work lately since a tornado blasted its way near our place so we have trees knocked over-roots and all-no more trampoline or play set, and part of our fence was knocked over. So we've spent two hole weeks cleaning up the place and I haven't had much time for writing. Sorry again!**


End file.
